The Past's Emotion
by SHSL Kirino Ranmaru
Summary: Everyone has a past that will always linger... And with that memory always comes with an emotion. Series of one-shots. Multiple Pairings... Chap1: SaruFei; Chap2: RanMasa
1. Anger

**Hello! This is probably the first story I posted in this archive... Alone... Without the collab of Yuu and mine... **

**Anyway... Enjoy...!**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven does not belong to me...**

* * *

**Anger**

It's been years since the members of Feida took the vaccine, now they're just ordinary kids like all the others. But even if they're now normal, memories still linger and so does the emotion that came with it.

And there's one particular boy with a memory he still can't forget… Saryuu Evans or as his friends call him, Saru, was sitting on the window sill as usual, staring at the scene he can see by the window.

It was peaceful in the meeting room of the organization. But the silence of the room was interrupted by the opening of the door, revealing a green haired boy peeking.

Saru turned to the door and saw the boy,"Fei..."

Fei walked towards the boy and asked,"Saru... Are you okay?"

"Of course…" he gave a small smile, hoping it would convince Fei that he really was okay.

Fei then stare at Saru with a worried look,"Are you sure...?"

Saru gave a deep sigh and said,"Yes Fei… Don't worry about it…"

"But Saru! Each year of every first week of November, after we took the vaccine, you aren't the same!"

"What do you mean? I'm still the same Fei…"

"No you're not! You sometimes get angry at the others when they haven't done anything wrong… What's wrong Saru...? I want to help… Please tell me what's wrong…" Fei's eyes pleaded

Saru sighed once more,"You noticed…"

"Of course…"

"I guess… I'm just angry…"

"At who…?"

"Everyone… My past… Like all the others, we were all abandoned by our parents, all because we were different. I guess I'm just angry when ever I remember it…"

Fei listened attentively, looking at the other with worried eyes. "Saru…"

"Maybe that's why… I was angry at everyone… It was because of this anger that I decided to take control of the world and be the emperor."

Silence filled the room, then Saru gave a small smile and said,"But you know… You're lucky Fei…"

"What do you mean…?"

"You were able to see your parents again, who loves you so much… And you were able to remove all the anger you had in the past thanks to Tenma and the others… You're lucky…"

The Garu captain held the hand of the Feida leader and said,"You have me…"

Saru's eyes widened,"Huh?"

"You have me, don't you? So what if your family left you… So what if your family no longer wanted you… You have me… You have Meia, Gillis, Garo and all the others! We're your family now Saru! So don't be angry anymore, forget that memory… Forget the anger you had… And be happy with the rest of us… With your family…"

"Fei…" Fei gave his warm smile as it eased the heart of Saru.

Saru smiled and said,"Yeah…"

* * *

**Let's just all assume that they're together... I just suck at making romantic scenes... Actually... It'll turn sappy or something...**

**There's a meaning to the title of the one-shot collection... Yeah... **

**Anyway... Review...?**


	2. EnvyJealousy

**Last time was SaruFei... Now it's RanMasa... This is a really rare pairing, noh? I don't really mind about this pairing actually...**

**Anyway... Enjoy...!**

**Disclaimer: I can never own Inazuma Eleven...**

* * *

**Envy/Jealousy**

Kariya Masaki was walking down the sidewalk, going home from school. Usually, he walked with someone, but he decided to walk alone since that someone was busy.

The walk was silent, until…

"Kariya!" A voice shouted his name, but the boy didn't stop and turn to look at the person who called him.

"Kariya!" The voice got louder and eventually the person caught up to him.

"Oi! Oi! Kariya!" The boy waved his hand in front of Kariya to get his attention.

Annoyed, the boy went in front of Kariya and poked his forehead,"Oiiii, Masaki..."

Kariya stopped walking and rubbed his forehead,"What was that for Kirino-senpai?" He moaned

"Because you weren't paying attention." Kariya looked away.

Kirino tilted his head a little,"What's wrong? You didn't wait for me after practice."

"Because... You were busy..."

"Busy…? I was only talking to Shindou."

When Kariya heard the name he immediately walked past his senpai. "Kariya? Oi, wait for me Kariya!"

He followed Kariya and wondered what the other was thinking… He thought about it while walking until he grinned and said,"Hey Kariya."

"Yeah?"

"You're jealous aren't you?"

Shocked, Kariya's eyes widened,"J-Jealous? W-What are you talking about senpai?"

"You're jealous… That I was talking to Shindou and didn't going home early with you."

"Of course not senpai! W-Why would you think of that?" Kariya shouted as he walked faster… And so did Kirino.

"Then tell me—"

"Fine!" Kariya shouted, interrupting Kirino.

Kirino's eyes widened, shocked at the loud voice the other emitted.

"I was jealous okay. You talking to Shindou-senpai reminded me of—" realizing what he was about to say, he immediately kept quiet, stopped walking and looked at the ground.

"Reminded you of?" Kirino said as he placed his finger on Kariya's chin to make him look at him.

"Of when I started at Raimon Junior High... I was jealous at how the two of you were so close. Because it was hard for me to trust others, and I wanted be friends with you, but I ended up doing the opposite… I was jealous that you had a friend… I was jealous of Shindou-senpai…"

Silence fell between the two defenders, then suddenly Kirino hugged Kariya and rest his chin on the other defender's head, closed his eyes and caressed the first year's hair, while the other's eyes widened.

"Don't think of that. Don't think about that past. Now is now, if before we were teammates who despised each other. Now we are teammates who love each other. So don't think of it, cause whatever happens, I'll be here with you. Okay?"

Kariya went silent but he hugged his senpai back and nodded as he buried his head in his senpai's chest.

* * *

**Uh... For both one-shots... I did not just know what I did... **

**Anyway... Er... Review..?**


End file.
